Episode 673
人間 グラディウス大爆発! | Romaji = Panku Ningen - Guradiusu Dai-Bakuhatsu! | Airdate = December 7, 2014 | funiTitle = The Rupture Human! Gladius Blows Up Big Time! | funiAirdate = December 6, 2014 (Simulcast) | crunchyTitle = The Rupture Human! Gladius Blows Up Big Time! | crunchyAirdate = December 6, 2014 | funiRank = | funiViews = | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 740 (p. 3-19) | eyecatcher = Nico Robin - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "The Rupture Human — Gladius Blows Up Big Time!" is the 673rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary While Thunder Soldier, Kabu, and Rampo progress through the castle, they encounter and battle Gladius. When Soldier attempts to get away, Gladius catches and prepares to blow him up, but Soldier is rescued by Luffy. Luffy, Viola, and Soldier run away and make it to the Suit Chamber, watching Doflamingo demand information from Law. In the trading port, Leo and his dwarves try once again to poison Sugar, but Trebol stops them, and Sugar has her toys attack them further. Robin subdues the two so Leo can poison Sugar, but Sugar turns Robin into a toy by touching the latter's arm. Long Summary At the royal palace's first floor, after fighting through several of Doflamingo's men, Rampo, Kabu, and Thunder Soldier were intercepted by Gladius. The two dwarves attempted to attack him in order for the Thunder Soldier escape, but the officer effortlessly caught them. Gladius then attacked them with his Devil Fruit powers, knocking them out with the explosions by rupture of his arms. He then went after Thunder Soldier, stating he can't outrun him as a toy. He tackled the toy soldier from behind and, while explaining his ability, inflated the soldier's head. Right before it exploded, Luffy knocked Gladius away with a Jet Stamp, saving Thunder Soldier from certain demise. Luffy was about to continue the fight with the officer, but Viola pulled him away, stating that Gladius was too dangerous. Upon seeing Viola, Gladius ranted about her betrayal and exploded his helmet, hurting her with the helmet's shards, managing to wound Viola which forced Luffy to carry her. Seeing no stairs to advance further up, Viola, Luffy, and Thunder Soldier jumped out a window and Luffy used his leg to stretch to the second floor conveniently outside the Room of Suits. As they overheard Doflamingo trying to get Law to tell him what the Straw Hats' plan was, Luffy asked if he can attack Doflamingo, only to be denied and told to wait by Viola, while Thunder Soldier places his faith in Usopp to gon with the plan. After losing sight of them, Gladius ran into Kin'emon, disguised as the Doflamingo with Wicca hiding in his pocket. Fooled by the disguise, Gladius informed him that Kanjuro had disappeared from the scrap house. At the underground trade port, Robin used her Devil Fruit powers in an attempt to knock out Sugar with the spice the dwarves were going to use. Unfortunately, she let her guard down for a moment and Sugar touched one of her arms, transforming her into a toy. Trebol has had enough and attempts to crush the Dwarves with a boulder while Usopp watches in horror. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following scenes: **Thunder Soldier saving Rampo from one of Doflamingo's grunts. **Leo's group making a last-ditch effort to complete operation SOP. *In the manga, Robin turning into a toy was only shown in a small flashback. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Site Navigation